Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come is an explosive supervillain. Personality Kingdom Come is a villain of few words. As per Nursery, he likes his bible verses and awarded her brownie points by being able to cite them. She also described him as a consummate professional, very gentle and very efficient.“Kingdom Come likes his bible verses, I earned some considerable brownie points by knowing the names and numbers to go with most of them. Benefit of bible school until I was eighteen. He’s a consummate professional. Very gentle, very efficient.” “Expensive?” Velvet asked. “Not too bad, I don’t think. I don’t know what he was paid, but if it’s close to my own wage, it shouldn’t be horrendous. He’s very selective about the jobs he’ll accept. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II He has high moral standards on what jobs he accepts. He attended church daily.He didn’t share much. Not location, not what he’s doing now that the community center is done. I saw him four times at one place where villains meet, and he turned down five jobs in that span of time. He’s picky about picking jobs that don’t weigh on his sense of morality ... No. I had the impression it was outside of Gimel, but not Earth N. He attended church daily. - Excerpt from Torch 7.9 Relationships Was in a group with Lord of Loss, Blindside, Snag, and Nursery. Appearance He wears a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants, and he stands so the hood hides his face. He dyes his hair red.The man with the dyed red hair was someone I’d met before, if only briefly. He was the smoker, and he’d slept sitting up in the armchair. “Kingdom Come,” I said. - Excerpt from Torch 7.5 Abilities and Powers Kingdom come is a Breaker,I really hoped that K.C. was the mass-master I’d seen in the crowd. If they weren’t, then there were six of them in total. Six and the crowd that the exploding parahuman had control of. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 able to vibrate and self-explode, showering those nearby with gore- more than should be contained in a human body. This explosion has enough force behind it to crack nearby windows.He wore a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants, and he stood so the hood hid his face. His arms were at his side, vibrating. Head, arms, body and legs all moved like he had a paint shaker wedged up his ass, moving more violently by the second. ... The man in the crowd exploded, showering the crowd with chunks of bone, flesh, and a mist of blood. More than should have been contained in a human body. Some of the windows in the bus had cracked, and my forcefield was down. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Kingdom Come then gains control over anyone covered in the body’s material. He can control everyone under his influence simultaneously.The people over the square of grass, around the fountain, on the sidewalks and the streets surrounding the explosion all stood, calm. Streaked with blood, they looked around, every single head turning left, then turning right. All in unison. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Controlled subjects do not speak with their original voice; rather, Kingdom Come communicates through them, possibly with his or a mixture of his and the subjects voices.I saw the people Kingdom Come had controlled had settled in, most finding seats in the folding chairs that had been set up throughout the room. Some stood around the side or sat with their backs to the wall. Others stood at the windows, watching outside. The majority of the crowd was at rest. The ones who weren’t had guns drawn. The police officers were among them. The officer with the sad mustache was at the front of the room, face streaked with blood. He was talking, and I couldn’t see who he was talking to. I listened to the conversation, two people talking against a faint background of a chorus of hums and music box sounds. “You want me to negotiate with terrorists,” a woman said. “We want you to do what is best for your community,” the police officer said, in a very different voice than he’d used earlier. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 Apparently he reforms his body by separating it from the last unreleased victim. It can be partially prevented by restraining him. If his minions die, he can survive, but suffers some unspecified personality damage, a common problem with breakers.Many breakers can go permanent breaker. ... But it's still bad times for those who go that route, because they're forced to or because they prefer life in the breaker state to their ordinary life. Breakers have a closer connection to their passenger than any other cape, and in the course of diving deeper into their breaker state and not, for lack of a better phrasing, surfacing for air, they begin to lose themselves and the shard gets more of a say. This is, very obviously, not a good thing. We see this sort of mentality in Khepri, and we can assume something like it in Night Hag. ... The breaker document includes some examples (the Atropos breaker, the consequences for death breakers in general) of ways the passenger might seep in or that life might suddenly get harder, when one lapses fully into a breaker state. - Wildbow on Breakers on Reddit His victims have a barely existing, dream-like recollection of periods under his control.Nobody Kingdom Come had affected remembered much of anything. It was as though they’d fallen asleep – they remembered losing awareness, some reported briefly coming to in the middle of things as the building had shook or they had been knocked around, and they hadn’t really processed or understood much of those glimmers. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 History Background Kingdom Come's full history is unknown, but he likely had a religious background and a natural trigger. Early-Ward Kingdom Come infiltrated the protest before the Norfair Community Center Attack and then exploded, taking control of much of the assembled crowd. He used his power to remove people from harms way. He also tried to get the remaining police to convince the the Norfair Neighborhood Heroes to surrender. He later reconstituted himself and was seen at the Lodge when Prancer proposed the Hollow point alliance. Post-Fallen fall Kingdom come was part of the sub-team that sabotaged the Norwalk portal.Torch 7.5 He was used as messenger and enforcer. As a punishment, saboteurs bound him with wire to his latest victim and left him to starve in remote hideout. KC chose to bleed out the body with wire wounds instead of waiting for his death from starvation.“They left the body like this, punishing me because I wasn’t being fast enough. I couldn’t bear to sit here and feel a body starve to death, can’t disconnect my power from victims like this. They won’t let me. I pulled until the wires did enough damage. If I’d just waited twenty minutes…” ... “I feel like I lose a little piece of me every time one of these bodies gets discarded.” ... “They got me. I’m a way of passing messages between dimensions, and a tool, a weapon.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.9 In this regretful state he was found by the Breakthrough and people of Lord of Loss. While being treated by Marquis and Cryptid he confessed that the impending war with Earth Cheit is a distraction, and his employers target parahumans instead.“The war is a distraction. It pulls us away from the city and away from things that matter. They’re after all the groupings of capes. The big teams, the places capes rally. They want Goddess, and they’re going to go after her when they’re strong enough.” “Who are they?” I asked. “Is it the same people who attacked the portal? Earth Cheit?” “Can’t hear.” “Cheit!” I raised my voice. “Not Cheit. That’s- distraction. Ah.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.9 Later, he was hired by Teacher alongside Lung and Blindside to deny Goddess ownership over parahuman convicts. Confused by alien physiology of Tress he failed to re-activate ankle-bombs before Capricorn short-circuited the whole tracking system.Gleaming 9.13 Assault on the Time Bubbles Kingdom Come assisted March in her attack on Brockton Bay.Interlude 12.z II Trivia *Kingdom Come takes his name from the very old (at least late 1800's) and somewhat complicated to explain English idiom "blow(n) to kingdom come" The phrase itself derives from Matthew 6:10; which in the King James Translation uses "Thy kingdom come" in reference to wishing the will of God to be carried out on the earth, and from there the phrase became a synonym for heaven itself. To blow to kingdom come, therefore, is to throw or destroy someone or something so impressively that it "lands in the afterlife" or "vanishes into the next world". Kingdom Come's power also evokes the phrase's orginal meaning regarding the imposition of will over his "kingdom"- those affected by his blast. *The DC Comic series Kingdom Come, written and illustrated by Mark Miller and Alex Ross respectively, also makes use of Christian religious symbolism while featuring explosive calamities. Category:Characters Category:Breaker Category:Males Category:Master Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Ward Characters